User talk:Dr.Eduardo Berroa
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User blog:CDC Member/The Fum page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Red Dead Redemption: The Fume (film) CDC Member As you already know I enjoyed your novel, The Fume, and agreed to revise it into proper grammar for you. Well, I'd like to go a step further and ask you if you would like for me to make a film adaption to include in my Red Dead film series. I've already got the films Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption, ''and ''Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare in that saga, but your novel was so interesting and well written (aside from the grammar errors) that I think it deserves it's own film. I will also be sure to add to both the introduction and the credits Based on the novel, The Fume, by Eduardo Berroa. You will also recieve your own copies of all four films. If you would like me to do this for you. Take all the time you need to think about it and let me know what you think. Much Obliged! Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 21:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Jared, make it as a machinima, if you finish make the film of it i will be proud of you, my friend. User:CDC Member (talk} 19:12, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Editing Heey CDC, Not trying to be mean or anything but if you see a user working on a project or article section, please do not edit it until they are done becuase it can confuse the user. Great to see you editing though. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 01:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh Riley, I am really sorry, Man. User:CDC Member (User talk:CDC Member) 03:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Blog posts CDC Member, Please stop renaming your blog posts in order to make them real articles. Your stories and characters are not official so, if you wish to continue writing about them, you must do so as blog posts. For reference, you tried making your blogs "Severe Weather Slammed the Town" and "Mitchell De Colon" into real articles and myself and 2ks4 have had to rename them back into blog posts. Please stop doing this. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I Kept My Promise I revised your story with correct grammar. If you want to read it click here. I added my own personal changes to the version that I just recently wrote but I have a version that I will upload here in a couple of days when I'm done proof reading it that is EXACTLY like yours except it has correct grammar. Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 12:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Epic Weather Maps What program do you use to create the Radar maps on your blogs? I'm an avid fan now, and want to create some myself. Thanks, Well, Sir go to google image, look for Red Dead Redemption map and save the image, if you save it, go to Paint. User_talk:CDC_Member What version of paint do you use? My version of paint won't let you create anything like that. Thanks for the quick feedback. :) Editing other user pages CDC Member, Please refrain from editing other users' user pages. You recently edited the user pages of Anvil and Matt, in which you added pictures of your "storm warnings." I have no idea what compelled you to do that, but you will receive a block if you continue. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean i will receive a block, they like it or they wanted to see it. :User:CDC Member 18:07, APRIL 21, 2012 (UTC) ::If they like the images, there are other ways of showing them. I was in chat with both Anvil and Matt at the time and neither said they gave you permission to add those images to their user pages. ::What I mean by "you will receive a block" is that if you continue to edit other users' user pages without permission, then you will be blocked. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Uhh... Sorry bout that... sir Hobbes. ::User:CDC Member 15:70, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey CDC, Ummm...... ok then, none taken. AJ1776AJ1776 01:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I was just want to find something very interest for red dead redemption blog...but don't you like my blog..it science, though. CDC Member 9:41 PM, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Mad R u mad at me? I said sorry because I was gone. P.S. I never said I didn't like it. AJ1776AJ1776 01:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Aj, that not true, i respond you, you were doing something..so i exit the session...i weren't mad at you. CDC Member 9:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 19:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey CDC read my new blog post about an earthquake in Black water I love it, man, I love your blog..it unusually cool, Tmi, go to my blog and scroll down and read Severe Squall Line developing in Blackwater. User:CDC Member 20:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 21:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very very much But this is only the beginning you should do a tornado in Gaptooth breach with the Sea of Coronado flooding Tmi1080 21:43, June 1, 2012 (UTC) The black water squall line was good i liked it a lot Thank, man, I also did a tornado in gaptooth ridge, go to my blog again and scroll and read strong-to-severe squall line are approaching through gaptooth ridge. User:CDC Member 21:45, June 1, 2012 {UTC) Tmi1080 05:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Dude there's a wikia contributor guy on my Earth quake in black water post and he said some rude comments go and read them. I read them..don't worry about it, man i handle it. User:CDC Member 06:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It's not my fault. I would gladly talk to you, but my internet connection is so bad, that every single time I enter something into chat, it disappears. ObsidianBlackbird 16:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Read my blogs before you insult me. I clearly said my internet wasn't working. Ohh...I see..sorry for insulting you man CDC Member 19:86, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Offensive language CDC Member, I'm messaging you today to discuss the offensive language you have used recently, and the hostile behaviour which you have directed at other users. Firstly, you called an anonymous user and later Blackbird a "dickwad" - why? If you have an issue with someone, bring it up with them in a respectful manner. There is no need to resort to insults. Now, my main issue is with you calling people faggots. Seriously, this wiki does not tolerate the use of "racist, sexist or homophobic behavior or language." You then go on to tell the anonymous user to suck your dick, which is absolutely unacceptable. I highly suggest you read over the rules before you continue contributing to this wiki, specifically the "Behaviour" policy. If you continue to throw such wild insults around, I will not hesitate to block you. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hobbes, Because Blackbird left the chat so I was very angry at him, i don't know why blackbird leaving the chatroom...hobbes, i never knew Blackbird has a bad internet connection..that's why i insult him..but anyway I won't read the behavior or the policy..i will handle myself..i really sorry..man, I won't say that to User in this Wikia. Apologize. - CDC Member Tmi1080 20:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Yo CDC read my newest blog post APOCLYPTIC EVENTS EXPECTED TO DESTROY THE REST OF WEST ELIZABITH please add a paragraph on four tornadoes hitting everything and add a severe thunderstorm and stuff like that it will then be super destructive because its awsome please read it ok